


Clark & Kimi

by Daddy_Whiteshade



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League International (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Asian, Erotic, F/M, Raceplay, Superman - Freeform, doctor Light - Freeform, justice league - Freeform, wmaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Whiteshade/pseuds/Daddy_Whiteshade
Summary: After a year-long sabbatical following his divorce, Superman goes on a date with Dr. Light, who secretly has a raceplay fetish.





	Clark & Kimi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this is out of character for Kimiyo and Clark, but just picture this as an "AU" where Kimi is into it and Clark's willing to try lol.

“SUPERMAN RETURNS!” read the headlines around the world. After almost a year of absence, the Man of Tomorrow suddenly returned just in time to help the Justice League fight off Darkseid. He gave no explanation of where he had gone, no matter who asked him…

It was Doctor Light’s turn on monitor duty at the Watchtower satellite. Most of the Justice League find this the worst part of the job – it’s just so boring! However, Kimiyo Hoshi doesn’t mind it at all. It gives her a chance to have a few hours alone without having her job at S.T.A.R. Labs distracting her.  
As soon as Crimson Fox used the teleportation tubes to go home, Doctor Light began her shift how she normally did: by taking out her laptop and opening a file filled with erotic Superman fanart. She opened up an image and immediately became aroused. She began to massage her breasts as she looked at Superman’s digitally-drawn dick, imagining that huge white cock going deep, deep inside her. She unzipped her costume and began touching her sopping wet pussy.  
“Master…” Light moaned quietly to herself. “Fuck me, Master… Fuck your little yellow whore…”  
“I thought this place smelled funny after your shifts,” a familiar voice said behind Light’s chair. Startled, Dr. Light turned around and, to her horror, found Wonder Woman looking at her with a smirk.  
“Wonder Woman!” Light said as she tried to zip up her costume without catching a stray pube. “Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry! Please, don’t tell Superman!”  
“Calm down, sister,” Diana said to her. “You’re not in trouble, and I’m not going to tell Superman anything. Instead…” Diana took her cell phone and began to text. “I’m going to help you tell him yourself.”  
“Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Light protested. “I-I can’t tell him that I like him! Wh-what if he’s married?!”  
“He’s not,” Diana replied. “Not anymore, at least. That’s why he took a sabbatical; his wife left him. Now he’s back… and he’s lonely.”  
There was a brief silence before Diana’s phone made a “ding!” She checked it and smiled.  
“Good news, Doctor,” Diana said, smiling. “Tomorrow night at 9:00, you have a date with a Mr. Clark Kent. Kirby’s Steakhouse, Metropolis. If you need a dress, I’d recommend borrowing something from Vixen, if you want to get lucky.”  
“Clark Kent?” Light asked confused. Then she realized, “Wait… Superman has a secret identity?!”  
“Yes,” Diana said, “and I trust you’ll keep it to yourself?”  
Doctor Light nodded in agreement.  
“Good,” Diana replied. “Now, please stop masturbating during monitor duty. I expected to have to ask that of Plastic Man or Guy Gardner, not you.”  
Doctor Light blushed as Diana began to leave.  
“Thank you, Wonder Woman,” Doctor Light said.  
“You’re welcome,” she replied. “Good luck tomorrow, sister.”

“You’re going on a date with Superman?!” Vixen exclaimed the next day after Doctor Light told her what had happened.  
“Shh!!” she replied. She preferred to keep this under wraps, just in case Superman wanted to remain low-key about it.  
“I need to borrow a dress,” Light told Vixen.  
“Then, girl,” Vixen replied with a smile, “you came to the right place.”  
After an hour and a half, Vixen found the perfect dress for her teammate: it was a tight, short dress that was jet black and backless. Doctor Light’s cleavage was just conservative enough to not be obscene, but just open enough to let Superman know what the good Doctor wanted.  
“I feel so nervous,” Doctor Light said as she stared at herself in the mirror. “I’ve never been on a date with a white guy before.”  
“I mean,” Vixen said, “he’s an alien, but I see what you’re saying. I’ve dated a few white guys in the past, and I’m always a little nervous in case they want to be racist in bed or something.”  
“What, like raceplay?” Light asked.  
Vixen arched an eyebrow. “How do you know about that?”  
Doctor Light blushed. “N-no reason.”  
“Oh my God!” Vixen said, holding back a laugh. “You mean… you’re into that?”  
Doctor Light hid her embarrassed face in her hands. “I can’t help it!”  
Vixen noticed that Light was clearly uncomfortable. She gave her friend a hug and said, “It’s alright, Kimi. To each their own, you know? Just do me a favor and don’t bring it up on your first date, okay? Superman’s a good guy; it might freak him out.”  
Light nodded and thanked her teammate for the dress.

“Um, this seat is taken,” Dr. Kimiyo Hoshi told the spectacled doofus who tried to sit with her.  
“Oh, uh,” he replied, “I know. I’m Clark. Clark Kent.”  
“C-Clark? I-I’m so sorry! I-I-I didn’t know that you wore glasses!”  
Clark smiled. “It’s okay… Kimiyo, right?”  
Hearing Superman say her name almost made her pass out. “Y-yes, but you can call me Kimi.”  
“Okay, Kimi,” Clark replied as he pulled his seat in under the table. “Yeah, I wear glasses so no one recognizes me.”  
“It worked on me,” Kimi admitted, still a little embarrassed.  
“It’s more than just the glasses, though,” Clark continued. “I act a little more… dorky, I think Wally calls it.”  
“And that works with everyone?”  
“I’ve been living in Metropolis for over ten years, and I haven’t been recognized yet. At most, some people say that I almost look like Superman. Then I ‘trip’ over something and they retract their initial statement.”  
Kimi giggled. “That’s so funny! And clever, too!”  
“Thanks, Kimi,” Clark replied.  
“Glad to see you, Master Clark,” a British voice came from between them. The potential couple looked over and saw an older waiter holding a bottle of red wine.  
“Alfred?!” Clark asked. “What are you doing here?”  
“Master Bruce was a little… concerned for you,” Alfred replied as he poured some wine in Kimi’s glass.  
“Is… is he here?” Clark asked.  
“It’s nighttime, Master Clark,” Alfred replied. “Where do you think he is?”  
Clark smiled. “Same old Bruce.”  
“Indeed. I’ll be back for your order momentarily.”  
“Oh, we did not order this wine,” Kimi spoke up.  
“It’s on the house, Dr. Hoshi,” Alfred replied. “It’s also a very good year. One from Master Bruce’s personal collection.”  
After Alfred walked off, Kimi asked Clark, “Who was that?”  
“That’s Alfred Pennyworth,” Clark answered in a whisper. “He’s Bruce Wayne’s butler.”  
“Right… and Bruce Wayne is…?”  
Clark put his two index fingers on either side of his head and scowled.  
“The Batman?!” Kimi mouthed silently in shock. Clark simply nodded.  
“Batman has a butler?” Kimi asked.  
“Richest man in Gotham,” Clark pointed out. “I’d be surprised if he didn’t have one.”

The night went very well for Clark and Kimi. The two of them chatted the night away for nearly two hours before the wine got to Kimi and she accidentally let slip that she had heard about Clark’s divorce.  
“I’m so sorry,” Kimi said after catching herself. “I-I shouldn’t have asked.”  
“No, it’s alright,” Clark replied. “I, um… I was married to a co-worker of mine, Lois Lane. She… she left because she was having nightmares. Nightmares surrounding my villains.”  
“I’m so sorry,” Kimi responded.  
“It’s alright,” Clark replied. “I understand why. It’s just…”  
“Do you… miss her?”  
“Not exactly. I did. That’s why I had my sabbatical. I don’t miss her anymore. I just miss…” he placed his hand on Kimi’s hand. “I miss holding someone.”  
Kimi blushed. “I… I would very much like to be held.”  
After a moment of awkward, happy silence, Clark signaled to Alfred, who brought them the bill.

“Sorry about the mess,” Clark said to Kimi as they entered his apartment. “I wasn’t expecting tonight to go this well.”  
Kimi scanned the room and saw Clark’s work clothes draped and wrinkled on the coach. Beyond that, the room was spotless.  
“This is a mess?” she asked humorously.  
Clark closed the door and wrapped his arms around Kimi. “Comfy?” he asked.  
Kimi giggled. “Very.”  
Clark held her close to him, smelling the lovely rose-scented perfume on her. It was intoxicating.  
“Mind if I try something?” Clark whispered.  
“Go ahead,” Kimi replied.  
Clark kissed her neck and Kimi moaned like a whore.  
“You liked that, didn’t you?” Clark said with a chuckle.  
“Yes, Master,” Kimi replied. “I love your pure, white lips on my yellow, gook neck.”  
“Uhh, what?”  
Kimi palmed herself in the face. “Oh my God,” she said. “I can’t believe I just said that!”  
“What were you talking about?” Clark asked.  
Kimi sighed. “I-I’m into raceplay,” she confessed. “I have been… fantasizing about sexually serving you while you call me racist things. I don’t know why I like it, I just… I just do.”  
After a moment, Clark’s arms tightened their grip around Kimi’s waist. “It’s just pretend, right?” he asked her.  
“Y-yes,” she replied.  
Clark kissed her neck again. “Tell me what you want me to call you.”  
“G-gook. Slant. Jap. Yellow Whore. Chink. Oriental.”  
“Anything else?”  
“N-no, Master.”  
“Good,” Clark said. “Now be a good oriental and rub your chink ass against my white cock.”  
“Oh, yes, Master,” Kimi moaned as she obeyed him. It wasn’t long before her tight, barely-covered Jap ass felt Clark’s supermanhood rise to greet her.  
“Do you like that, Master?” she asked him with a teasing voice.  
“Y-yes,” Clark moaned his answer. His hands rose up from her waist to her breasts, stroking her stomach as he did so. He grabbed her small gook breasts and began to massage them roughly.  
“Oh, Master!” Kimi moaned out with a grin. “You’re so rough!”  
“You like it rough, Slant?” Clark asked her knowing the answer.  
“Yes, Master,” Kimi replied. “Be as rough as you want. You’re little slant-eyed slave can take it!”  
In a moment of excitement, Clark twirled Kimi around, grabbed her dress by the cleavage, and tore it in half, leaving her in only her panties and shoes.  
Kimi had two thoughts from this act of aggression: I owe Vixen a new dress, and I’m about to have the best fuck of my life.  
“Bow,” Clark ordered.  
“Yes, Master,” Kimi replied as she kneeled before him and rubbed her face on his protruding crotch. “May I take your big white cock out, Master?” she asked him.  
“You may,” Clark grinned.  
Kimi unbuttoned and unzipped Clark’s pants and pulled them down. The tip of the bulge in his underwear was a little bit wet from the precum. Kimi licked it, causing Clark to almost jump out his skin in pleasure. Kimi pulled his underwear down and gazed in awe at the magnificent, 12-inch cock that dangled in front of her.  
“It’s so big!” she whispered in admiration. Kimi kissed the tip of it, then started to slowly suck on it’s head. She had dreamed of this moment ever since her and Superman’s first team-up years ago. Kimi’s eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as she savored the delicious taste of Superman’s big white cock.  
Kimi wrapped her hands around the shaft and began to jerk it as she sucked more and more of the cock. Once six inches were down her throat, she moved one hand and began handling his big, beautiful balls. Clark’s moaning was so erotic to Kimi that she could feel the carpet beneath her getting wetter from her pussy juice.  
“Kimi, I’m going to cum soon,” Clark warned her. Kimi didn’t stop; instead, she just sucked harder.  
Eventually, Clark grabbed Kimi by the head, shoved the rest of his huge white cock down her slutty Jap throat and came so hard that Kimi almost choked. When Clark backed up, Kimi coughed up a lot of his cum.  
“Kimi!” Clark freaked out. “Are you alright?! I’m so sorry!”  
Kimi looked at Clark’s cock, which was still really hard. Then she looked Clark in the eye.  
“Fuck me, Master,” she said. “Fuck me like a slant-eyed, yellow-skinned, rice-eating Jap fuckslave.”  
Clark stood up, ripped his shirt and jacket off, kicked off his shoes, picked up Kimi, and walked her over to the bed. When he got there, he threw her on the bed.  
“Take off your panties and your shoes,” Clark ordered as he removed his glasses and socks. Kimi obeyed him with a mile-wide smile.  
“Spread those gook legs of yours,” Clark ordered. Again, Kimi obeyed.  
Clark zoomed towards Kimi’s wet, hairy pussy and began licking it at superhuman speed. Kimi was so surprised by this sudden pleasure that she started to literally glow. The brilliance of her pussy would have blinded most men, but Superman’s invulnerability and endurance kept him going. Kimi continued to glow brighter and brighter until she finally came, squirting in Superman’s face and glowing so bright that buildings across town were calling the apartment’s manager to complain.  
Clark wiped his face against his bed comforter. Then he rose up towards Kimi and readied his cock for her pussy.  
“Are you ready, slant-eye?” he asked her.  
“Yes, Master,” Kimi replied through heavy breaths.  
“Are you sure?” Clark teased.  
“Yes! Yes, Master! I am ready to receive your big, strong, white cock! Please, bless me with your cock, Master!”  
Clark began fucking her pussy hard and fast, and Kimi took every inch of it like a goddamn champion. As Clark pounded away, Kimi screamed in pain and pleasure, yelling out, “Yes, Master! Fuck your chinky Jap! Fuck me like a yellow whore!”  
For nearly an hour, Clark fucked Kimi’s pussy in various positions. Finally, half an hour after midnight, Clark whispered into Kimi’s ear, “I’m about to cum again.”  
For a moment, Kimi almost asked Clark to cum inside of her. She was in love with him, at least in this moment. But she decided to ask him to cum on her chest instead; she knew that – if it’s meant to be – he’ll cum in her another day.  
Clark came all over Kimi’s chest, covering her tits almost entirely in semen. When he finished, Kimi streaked her finger across the cum and put some in her mouth.  
“Hmmm,” she moaned. “Tastes like Master.”  
Clark leaned in and kissed Kimi like a lover… something Kimi wanted more than anything else.  
“Thank you, Master,” Kimi said after he finished.  
“You’re welcome, Jap,” Clark replied.


End file.
